Shadow Clone Abuse
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke comes home to find his boyfriend doing something very interesting... For caitiedidnt. WARNING yaoi, shadow clone usage/threesome. NARU/SASU/NARU ONE SHOT!


One shot for my bff caitiedidnt because i love her so much. anyway, i'm not one to normally do requests so please don't everyone send me reviews requesting a story because as much as i would love to write everyone their own special story, i really don't have the time. anyway, since i turned caitiedidnt into not only a naruto fangirl but a naruto YAOI fangirl I thought i owed her something. She asked for a oneshot with shadow clones and this is what came out. so i hope you all enjoy.

WARNING: YAOI, Shadow clone usage/threesome. yay!  
Disclaimer: obviously it's not mine. and I'm pretty sure Kishomoto did not intend Naruto's shadow clones to be used in this way...

* * *

Sasuke sighed heavily as he walked towards his house. He had just gotten home from an extended mission where he had done absolutely nothing. He had been on a mission to escort some lord across fire country for a meeting with another lord. There were no attacks on the lord's caravan and then there was no suspicious activity during the meeting (which Sasuke later found out was only a meeting for tea between old friends, but that wasn't found out until he reported to Tsunade) and then there was no ambush or anything on the way back. The lord he was escorting, however, was an annoyance and Sasuke was tempted every night to strangle the man while he slept just to put himself out of his misery. But then he would remember that Naruto would be mad if he went to jail. It wasn't even that he was worried about going to jail for murdering the man he was supposed to be protecting, it was that Naruto would be upset and that he wouldn't be able to see or be with Naruto that kept him from murdering the annoying man.

Naruto and Sasuke had been dating for nearly two years by then. They probably would have been married, but no matter how much Tsunade loved them it was still against the law for homosexuals to be married. She was trying to change it considering that Naruto and Sasuke weren't the only gay couple in Konoha that wanted to marry, but it took a long time especially when you had to convince extremely conservative elders. Those old people just couldn't change their minds about anything. It took them at least four years for them to be okay with Tsunade nominating Naruto for the next Hokage. And those were only the four years in which Sasuke had been back, he had no idea how many years Tsunade had been arguing with the council about it before his return.

Sasuke didn't really mind that he couldn't get married. As long as he was with Naruto, it didn't really matter. When it came down to it, marriage wasn't about legalities, or rings or ceremonies or big parties or cake or white dresses. Marriage was about deep, unconditional love between two people who completed each other and Sasuke and Naruto already had that. He had found out that he was in love with Naruto when he had returned home to find him dating Sakura. After a wave of uncontrollable jealousy sent him on a rampage, he had figured it out. Thankfully Naruto had figured it out, even though it took him two years. And they had been together ever sense.

Sasuke sighed heavily again just wanting to get home and see Naruto. It was ridiculous and almost disturbing how much Sasuke needed Naruto around. Whenever they were separated because of extended missions, Sasuke would start feeling restless and slightly insane. He was sure Naruto felt the same way. Sasuke knew Naruto had reasons to feel apprehensive when Sasuke was sent on long missions since he had already left the village once and Naruto was always afraid he would do it again. Maybe that was why Sasuke always felt anxious on long missions. He felt like he needed to get back to Naruto to prove that he's not leaving ever again. Whatever the reason, Sasuke found himself quickening his pace. He smiled when he finally (although it had only been a minute or two) reached his front door.

"Oh, that feels good." A moan came from the bedroom. Sasuke frowned. That was Naruto's voice. "Ah, right there. Yeah, feels amazing." Naruto moaned again. Sasuke tried very hard to stay calm.

"It's obviously something completely different than what you're thinking, Sasuke. Naruto loves you too much to cheat on you." Sasuke softly said to himself. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to move. He just stood in the front room listening to his boyfriend, the love of his life, moaning the same way he did when they made love.

"Oh my god, I'm so close. Please, please finish this before Sasuke gets back." Naruto moaned and begged. Sasuke saw red. Naruto was cheating on him. He was with someone in their bedroom. Sasuke forced himself to start moving. Naruto was in for hell. Sasuke kicked the door in, his sharringan had activated he was so mad. He glared at the two people in the room but was frozen in shock and almost embarrassment when he saw what was going on. Naruto was in the room with another person, but the other person just happened to be another Naruto. Sasuke looked at his two boyfriends having sex with each other and blushed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said slightly horrified that his boyfriend had caught him like this. He pushed his clone off of him and reached for a blanket to cover himself with. "I-I, uh, didn't know you were here." He said looking very embarrassed.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked awkwardly. Naruto was too embarrassed to end the jutsu so the shadow clone just sat there looking uncomfortable and slightly guilty. Naruto blushed heavily and looked anywhere but at his boyfriend.

"Don't make fun of me." Naruto said softly.

"Why would I make fun of you?" Sasuke asked. As far as he was concerned, seeing two Naruto's like that was probably the sexiest thing he's ever seen. But then again, Sasuke's a pervert.

"Because you caught me like that." Naruto frowned.

"Do you do it every time I'm on a long mission?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed even more.

"I can't help it. I just always think about you when you're gone and then start to miss you a lot and so I just do it to keep my mind off of worrying about you for a little while." Naruto said.

"I didn't realize you'd miss me that much, dobe." Sasuke smirked while walking towards Naruto. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled softly.

"You don't think it's gross?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed.

"Not at all." Sasuke said. He got on the bed, kneeling in front of Naruto. "I always did like watching you pleasure yourself." Sasuke said with a perverted smirk.

"Perv." Naruto said.

"You love me though." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Naruto smirked as Sasuke leaned forward to catch Naruto's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, both men forgetting about the clone sitting right next to them on the bed. "When I become Hokage, I'm not gonna let you go on three week long missions any more." Naruto said.

"That wouldn't be very fair to everyone else." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned and pulled Sasuke closer.

"I don't care." Naruto said. Sasuke straddled Naruto's lap so that he could sit comfortably on the blonde. However, when he felt Naruto's erection through the sheet and the tightness of his own pants (since seeing the two Naruto's together had already gotten him fairly aroused), he got very uncomfortable.

"You know, I do believe I interrupted you at a very inconvenient time." Sasuke said looking down at Naruto with a lecherous look.

"I'd say it was a very convenient time for you." Naruto said looking at Sasuke as if he were expecting something. Sasuke knew immediately what Naruto wanted and quickly tore all of his clothes off. Naruto smiled as he pulled Sasuke in for a deep and loving kiss. During the kiss Sasuke moved the blanket that was still covering Naruto and laid the exposed blonde flat on the bed and situated himself over him. "I missed you, Sasu." Naruto panted softly as they broke the kiss for air.

"I missed you too, Naru." Sasuke said while moving to suck on Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned and gripped Sasuke hair tightly. His hips bucked unconsciously, trying to get closer to Sasuke. Sasuke moaned softly when Naruto's erection rubbed against his stomach. Sasuke shifted the way he was positioned over Naruto so that their erections could rub up against each other. Of course the new sensation drove them both crazy with desire, love and lust. Thus resulting in a frenzy of clawing, biting, nipping, sucking, moaning, groaning, kissing and humping.

"Sasuke, please, I can't take it any more." Naruto moaned as he reached down to Sasuke's erection. "I need you inside me." Naruto said moving his body and positioning Sasuke where he needed to be.

"What about preparations?" Sasuke asked, his mind too hazy to think properly.

"I'm already prepared. You walked in on it, remember?" Naruto groaned pushing himself so that the head of Sasuke's erection just barely entered him. Sasuke remembered now, the vision of Naruto and the shadow clone having sex. He moaned as the remembrance of the image aroused him even more. He thrust completely into Naruto and Naruto screamed in pain a pleasure. Sasuke groaned softly as he leant down to kiss Naruto in apology for hurting him. The thrusts started out slow until Naruto bucked his hips and forced Sasuke deeper. Naruto cried out and Sasuke knew he had hit Naruto's prostate. The only thing going through Sasuke's head at the moment was 'hit there more and he'll keep making those noises.' And of course Sasuke listened to himself. Sasuke started to go a bit faster. "W-w-wait." Naruto panted out pushing on Sasuke's chest to let him know Naruto wanted him to stop.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to try something." Naruto said. Sasuke felt someone on the bed behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see another Naruto. He had almost forgotten that Naruto hadn't released the jutsu. Sasuke had a feeling that he knew what Naruto was wanting to do.

"You want to bottom and top?" Sasuke asked looking back at the real Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly and nodded. "We've never done this before, but we can always try it out." Sasuke smirked. Naruto laughed softly.

"Perv." He said. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto.

"Better get him started or we'll be finished before he does." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and Sasuke felt the shadow clone's fingers enter him. Sasuke's breath hitched slightly at the uncomfortable feeling. It wasn't like Sasuke had never bottomed before, but he didn't do it very often so he wasn't as used to the feeling. Sasuke was moving his hips slowly so that he was thrusting into Naruto and onto the fingers. It was a weird but pleasurable sensation. The clone quickly prepared Sasuke and Sasuke was pretty sure it was because Naruto was almost at his limit. Sasuke gasped when the clone's erection entered him fully.

"You okay?" both Naruto's asked. Sasuke nodded. It was definitely a wonderful feeling to be inside and filled up with Naruto at the same time. Sasuke was having trouble breathing the feeling was so intense. Sasuke rolled his hips slightly and groaned when the clone hit his prostate. Both Narutos responded with a small thrust of their hips. All three let out a pleasure filled groan and started thrusting. They worked out a good rhythm and after another ten minutes all three of them screamed as they released. Two shouts of Sasuke's name and one pleasured groan of Naruto's name. Sasuke felt the clone pull out of him and then a pop let him know the clone was gone. Sasuke fell forward and laid on Naruto, too tired to move or even pull out.

"That was awesome." Naruto said tiredly. Sasuke nodded. He kissed Naruto gently before he rolled off of the tired blonde. Naruto rolled and pressed himself against Sasuke's side with his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Night, Sasuke. I love you." Naruto yawned.

"Night Naruto. I love you." Sasuke answered but the blonde was already asleep. Sasuke smiled slightly at Naruto and was also quickly asleep. The next morning they woke up and Naruto looked at the door Sasuke had kicked in the previous night that was now laying on the floor.

"What happened last night? I mean you came in kicking the door down and you sharringan was spinning and you looked really mad." Naruto said. Sasuke blushed slightly and looked away from Naruto.

"Well I heard you in here and then you said that you wanted to finish before I got back and so I thought…" Sasuke started but trailed off too embarrassed to finish his sentence. He was ashamed he had thought that.

"You thought I was cheating on you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, what would you have thought if you came home and I was saying stuff like that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought for a second.

"I guess you're right. But you know I love you too much to do something like that, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I know, but when you said to finish before I got home I knew it was something you wanted to hide form me so my mind just kind of jumped to conclusions." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled.

"I'm sorry for trying to hide it. If I had known you would have enjoyed it so much, I would have told you earlier." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly and kissed Naruto.

"So, why did you want to finish before I got home?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you got home earlier that you should have. I was going to meet you at the gates and see if you wanted me to take you out to dinner." Naruto said.

"You know, I think I would have rather done what we did last night." Sasuke smirked.

"Cause you're a pervert." Naruto told him. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto again.

"But you still love me." Sasuke said.

"Hell yes I do." Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"How about we get up and take a shower and then I'll take you out for breakfast since we couldn't have dinner together last night?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke.

"Sounds wonderful." Naruto said as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom followed closely by Sasuke, both knowing a round of awesome shower loving was coming their way. THE END.

so what did you think? hope you enjoyed it. i haven't read many shadow clone stories. i mean i know there are some out there, but the shadowclones always dissapear when sasuke shows up in the ones that i've read. anyway, review please.


End file.
